pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth on the Moon
August 30, 2019 |viewers = TBA |writer = Simon Nicholson |director = Christian De Vita |previous = The Splat Monster |next = Fly Me To The Moon}} "Moth on the Moon" (also known as "La petite soeur de Sorceline" in French) is the first segment of the 12th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. A new villain is hatched from a strange crystal on the moon. Les Pyjamasques fail to agree on the best way to investigate a strange moon crystal. But their argument creates a negative energy which makes the crystal open and gives birth to a new villain: Motsuki. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Luna Girl *Moths *Motsuki (human form debut) *Night Ninja (mentioned) *Romeo (mentioned) It’s harvest moon again, which means Luna Girl can travel to the moon. She summons a moon bubble, but Motsuki hijacks it and flies off to the moon without her. The other moths realize what is going on, and direct Luna Girl to the museum. There, she finds an exhibit with moon rocks, decorated with carvings that depict a moth transforming into a girl. Luna Girl realizes this will happen to Motsuki, and it thrilled at the thought of getting the little sister she always wanted. However, the crystal needs help hatching. And Luna Girl intends to use the PJ Masks for that purpose. While Motsuki arrives on the moon, Amaya, Greg and Connor are observing the harvest moon from Amaya’s house. They notice the strange glow on the moon, and decide to investigate. Greg isn’t too thrilled at the idea of another moon mission. When Amaya’s telescope almost falls out the window, Connor and Amaya blame Greg, thinking he’s nervous. Greg however denies it was his doing. The three friends transform and head for HQ. Luna Girl follows them there. It turns out she and her moths were behind the telescope incident. Now, she uses her magnet to force the door of HQ open and let some moths inside. One launches HQ, and makes it look like Gekko did it. This sparks another argument between the heroes, which is just what Luna Girl wants since the bad energy allows Motsuki to transform. Once on the moon, the PJ Masks explore the surface on their rovers. But due to the moths Gekko’s rover goes out of control and slams into Owlette’s, causing her to fall off her rover, which takes off on its own. Meanwhile, Luna Girl arrives at her fortress and begins to prepare it for Motsuki’s arrival, including new prisons the two of them can trap the PJ Masks in. The PJ Masks find the cave where Motsuki is transforming. Catboy wants to sneak in, but Owlette’s rover (which is still riding without a driver) causes him to fall in. Gekko and Owlette follow. They see the crystal with Motsuki, but it begins to shoot energy beams at them. The heroes seek cover behind a rock. Two moths move the rock a little so Owlette gets hit by the beams and is trapped in a forcefield. Catboy claims Gekko moved the rock, but Gekko denies. Catboy tries to distract Motsuki while Gekko frees Owlette, but the moths pick up a small stone to trip up Catboy and all three heroes end up captured. Luna Girl arrives, and confesses her whole plan, including how she caused all the arguments between the PJ Masks. The crystal hatches, and from it emerges Motsuki; now transformed into a new humanoid form and with the ability to speak. Luna greets her new sister and suggests they take the PJ Masks to the Lunar Fortress to drain their powers. However, Motsuki no longer wants to obey Luna Girl, causing an argument between the two. With the villains distracted, the PJ Masks use the shards of Motsuki’s crystal to destroy the forcefields. The heroes flee back to HQ and take off, with Motsuki and Luna Girl in pursuit. The two villains combine their powers to attack HQ. Gekko and Owlette both leave HQ and challenge Motsuki and Luna to zap them. This causes another argument between the villains, who can’t decide who to attack first. They struggle for control of the Luna Magnet, and thus end up breaking the moon bubble they were in. The PJ Masks can now continue back to Earth without further trouble, but have to live with the fact that they helped a new villain to hatch. Catboy is convinced they can find a way to stop her. The heroes shout their victory cry. *''Arguing and getting angry too easily makes things worse.'' *''Think before you act.'' *This is the twenty-third episode to start during nighttime. **The previous twenty-two are "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", "Catboy Squared", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Romeo's Disguise", "PJ Robot", "Moonbreaker", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", "Owlette Comes Clean", "Halloween Tricksters", "The Good Wolfy", "PJ Dylan", "Armadylan and Robette Rule", "Way of the Woofy", "Werejalinos", "PJ Comet", "Glowy Moths", "Lionel's Powers", "Pirates Ahoy!" and "Storm of the Ninja". *This is the seventh time the PJ Masks and Luna Girl go to the moon. **The previous six times were in "Moonstruck: Race to the Moon", "Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress", "Moonbreaker", "Moon Rocked", "Play Date on the Moon", "Space Race" and "Moon Madness". **This also marks the second appearance of the harvest moon. ***The previous time was in "Moonstruck: Race to the Moon". And since Luna Girl claims the harvest moon happens only once a year, this means a year has passed since that episode. ***Unlike its previous appearance, the harvest moon can be seen in the transformation sequence. *It is revealed in this episode that a harvest Moon crystal can change moths to moth girls. *Motsuki becomes a new villain of the PJ Masks. *This is the first time the PJ Masks says Motsuki's name. *This is the seventh time the PJ Masks don't transform back after chanting their victory. **The previous five times were in "Gekko Saves Christmas", "Armadylan Menace", "The Lizard Theft", "PJ Dylan", "Gekko and the Opposite Ray", "PJ Masks vs. Bad Guys United" and "Moon Madness". *This is the fifth episode to not have daytime. **The previous four were "Moonbreaker", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", "Halloween Tricksters" and "PJ Dylan". *This is the second time a villain is seen leaving after the PJ Masks chant their victory. **The previous episodes was "Gekko and the Opposite Ray". *This is the first episode where the other typical moths go to the moon. In fact, at least two moths go there. *The victory catchphrase is been given slight changes to "PJ Masks all shout hooray! Cause in the night we'll save the day." in this episode. *'Error continuity': Despite the episode having no daytime at all and is only taking place in the night, the beginning of the transformation sequence shows the episode briefly taking place in the daytime. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring Motsuki as the primary villain Category:Episodes using HQ rocket function Category:Episodes using the PJ Rovers Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:Simon Nicholson-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki